Numerous different manikins are manufactured and made publicly available for use in training programs for various medical and emergency personnel to develop a wide variety of professional and semi-professional skills, including cardio-pulmonary resuscitation emergency skills. In the case of cardio-pulmonary resuscitation training it is generally desired that the manikin being utilized have a realistic resistance to chest compression, that lung inflation be accomplished only with the manikin head and chin in a properly tilted condition, and that the mouth/nose insert, air passageway, and inflatable lung elements incorporated into the CPR manikin be readily accessible and removable for replacement to eliminate disease cross-contamination between successive trainees.
I have discovered a new construction for a CPR training manikin that permits each of the foregoing objectives to be readily realized and with a lower cost of manufacture than has been obtained with the presently available CPR training manikins.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a full consideration of the summary, drawings, detailed description, and claims which follow.